


keep watching me go down and up and down

by ballsdeepinjesus



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Riding, literally no plot, takes place after txf but before the tour, that it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-03 23:39:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1759819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ballsdeepinjesus/pseuds/ballsdeepinjesus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Louis watches Harry’s body in rapt fascination, cataloging everything; the thin sheen of sweat that coats his upper lip, the plump redness of his kiss-swollen lips, the rosiness of his nipples. It’s just -- everything’s still new for him. For them. During the show, their hook-ups were confined to crowded showers or dark bedrooms when Harry woke him up in the middle of the night with his mouth wrapped around his cock. Even at their own houses they had to save their private time for the middle of the night. But now, in a nice hotel room by themselves, Louis can finally take Harry in the way he wants. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He didn’t think it was possible, but he’s even lovelier like this, open and shameless as he rolls his body against Louis’. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[the first time harry rides him, louis thinks he’s seen god.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	keep watching me go down and up and down

**Author's Note:**

> HIIIIIIIYAAAAAAAAAA I'M BACK (without a vengeance)
> 
> everyone who knows me knows i have an unhealthy preoccupation with harry riding louis it's probably my favorite thing in the world behind harry styles and kittens sooOOOOO this is a fic borne of that!
> 
> it's also taken me a ridiculously long time to finish i'm sooooo sorry
> 
> alsoooo it takes place after [this twitcam](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IfrKQlwiELI) so watch it if you wanna cry your eyes out at how dumb they were ( _are_ , lbr)

The first time Harry rides him, Louis thinks he’s seen God.

***

**January 23, 2011**

Louis is scrolling through his phone when Harry finally comes out of the bathroom. Right after their Twitcam ended, he’d claimed he needed to “freshen up” and scampered off to take quite possibly the longest shower Louis has ever witnessed.

Louis rolls around on the mattress, settling onto his stomach and turning his head so he’s facing Harry. 

“Hi,” he breathes.

“Hi babe,” Harry grins. His face is flushed, hair damp and shaggy. He shakes out his hair and tucks it away from his eyes before walking over to his bag and pulling out a pair of boxer briefs. He’s beautiful. Glowing, even. Pale and soft and warm. 

“You’re pretty,” Louis says. 

Harry blushes and giggles, wiggling his pants over his hips. He tiptoes over to Louis’ bed with his arms clasped behind his back, preening with the compliment. Louis turns over onto his back, sprawling out his arms and legs and waggling his eyebrows. Harry rolls his eyes and knees himself onto the mattress, crawling over Louis’ body and then hovering there, staring at his face.

“You’re kinda pretty yourself, Lou.” Little droplets of water fall from his hair down to Louis’ collarbone while Harry keeps himself poised above his body. 

They’d spent the entire day in London together, having a proper dinner and a movie date by themselves for the first time ever. Now, Louis is struck with the delightfully exciting thought that they have the entire night to themselves too, isolated in this cozy hotel room. A night to do whatever they please.

He brings his hand up to cup Harry’s face, brushing a drop of water away from his cheekbone. Louis pulls him down until their lips are an inch apart, waiting to see who closes the distance. It’s a useless competition, because the moment Harry starts giggling above him, eyes lit up with happiness, Louis gives in and sucks his bottom lip in between his, swallowing his laugh. He hums against his mouth, playing with his rapidly drying curls while Harry tilts his head and licks at Louis’ lips.

“You taste good,” Louis murmurs, trailing his mouth down to his neck and tasting his skin. “Minty.”

“I’m gonna have to start buying the soap they have here,” Harry says. “Stock up for when we have our flat.”

_Their flat._ Louis’ heart constricts pleasantly at the idea. Not even an idea anymore, really. Even if they’d been voted off halfway through and got sent packing without a record deal, he knows he and Harry would’ve gone on to live together in London. Objectively speaking, it’s a bit strange for him to be so strongly attached to a boy he’s known for less than a year, but it happened; against all odds he found his soulmate when he was eighteen -- in a _restroom_ of all places. And now there’s no way he can live without his boy.

“Hmm, our flat,” Louis sighs. “Our flat, our hotel room, our swanky hotel bed,” he says, winking at Harry. “We’re living the life, babe.”

Harry grins and seats himself on Louis’ lap, drawing invisible pictures on his t-shirt with his fingers. The light from the ceiling is shines behind his head, creating a halo effect around his curls. Very fitting, he thinks.

“You look like an angel,” Louis coos. 

“Shut up,” Harry giggles. He swats at his chest and leans down to place a kiss at his throat. “I’m not an angel,” he argues, peeking at him coyly through his lashes. He tucks his hands under Louis’ shirt and drags it up to his armpits, leaning down to kiss his nipple. He licks it once, teasingly flicking it with his tongue, and then sits back again to smirk at Louis.

“Definitely not an angel,” Louis groans. “A demon. A sexy kitten demon.” Harry shrugs carelessly and grinds his arse back into Louis’ crotch. Louis hisses and grabs hold of Harry’s hips, stilling his movements, and then sits up to take off his shirt. Harry watches with interest, latching his mouth onto Louis’ collarbones as soon as his shirt is on the floor.

Harry starts humming a familiar tune against his neck, licking up to his throat and then singing, “Let’s go all the way tonight,” in an overly throaty whisper. “No regrets, just love.” 

“I see what your goal is here,” Louis laughs. “Trying to seduce me, aren’t you Styles?”

“Is it working?” Harry asks.

Louis pretends to think it over, humming dramatically until Harry kisses him to shut him up. “It always works,” Louis admits when they come up for air. He tickles his fingers down Harry’s lower back and then surprises him when he grips each cheek in his hand, massaging them firmly through his pants. Harry whimpers into his mouth and grinds into the touch, wrapping his arms around Louis’ neck to keep himself anchored down.

“Wanna do something different this time,” Harry whispers.

“We’ve only done it once, so that shouldn’t be very difficult, babe,” Louis jokes. 

“No, I mean. I want,” he pauses, biting his lip. “Wanna ride you.” Louis sucks in a sharp breath, gripping Harry harder in his hands. “Is that -- is that okay?”

“Yeah, yeah, babe,” Louis assures him. “That’s -- yeah, let’s. Yes.”

Harry’s blushing now, face inches from Louis’ while he rocks slowly against him. “Well, I put the lube in the nightstand the last time you went to the toilet, so.” 

Louis snorts and stretches his arm out to the side to search the drawer. The lube is laying right next to a conveniently placed condom Harry must’ve put there as well. He grabs both and sets them off to his side, intent on thoroughly working Harry up before he even thinks of using them. He kisses him again, probing his mouth with his tongue, while he licks along the roof of his mouth slowly, biting his lower lip when he pulls back. Harry whines and surges forward for another kiss, messily sliding his tongue against Louis’ and pulling his hair while he tugs him forward. Louis slips a hand in between their bodies and tugs Harry’s boxer briefs down to reach his cock; he’s half-hard just from the _idea_ of this apparently, so Louis smirks up at him while he wraps his fist around the base. 

“Little eager for it, aren’t you?” He pumps him in his fist loosely, moving his other hand to grip Harry’s pert bum in his hand. 

Harry shrugs as best he can with his dick being worked over, hanging his head back and looking at him through his eyelashes. “Won’t deny it.” He stills, eyes narrowing as he smirks down at Louis. “I’m not trying to hide it.”

Louis rolls his eyes and tightens his fist on Harry’s cock, causing him to gasp and buck into his grip. “Nerd. Is quoting song lyrics during coitus going to be a thing for you? Don’t think I signed up for that, mate,” he tuts.

Harry squeezes his eyes shut and giggles. “ _Coitus._ And you’re calling me a nerd.” 

Thrusting shallowly into his fist, Harry settles his hands on the older boy’s shoulders to ground himself, rolling his hips in time with every stroke. 

Louis watches Harry’s body in rapt fascination, cataloging everything; the thin sheen of sweat that coats his upper lip, the plump redness of his kiss-swollen lips, the rosiness of his nipples. It’s just -- everything’s still new for him. For them. During the show, their hook-ups were confined to crowded showers or dark bedrooms when Harry woke him up in the middle of the night with his mouth wrapped around his cock. Even at their own houses they had to save their private time for the middle of the night. But now, in a nice hotel room by themselves, Louis can finally take Harry in the way he wants. 

He didn’t think it was possible, but he’s even lovelier like this, open and shameless as he rolls his body against Louis’. 

“God, you’re gorgeous,” Louis murmurs. Harry focuses his glassy eyes on Louis’ face and blushes, biting his lip as he moves. He shakes his head slightly like he wants to deny it, but Louis stops him, squeezing his fist tightly around the base of his cock. “No, baby, you are. You’re the loveliest boy I’ve ever -- the loveliest _person_ I’ve ever met.” Harry’s lips tug up in a small smile as he ducks down to tuck his face into Louis’ neck. 

Louis reverently strokes his other hand along the knobs of vertebrae in his back until he reaches his arse. He releases Harry’s cock and moves his other hand there too, ignoring Harry’s mumbled whines against his throat. He reaches underneath his arse to support his weight as he tugs him upward until Harry is kneeling on the bed in front of him. Harry looks down at him, confused, but Louis just grins and pinches one of his cheeks. The squeak of shock Harry lets out quickly switches to a moan as Louis lunges forward and sucks the tip of his cock into his mouth.

“Louis,” he moans, latching one hand onto Louis’ shoulder while he wraps the other around some of his hair, pulling lightly to try and ground himself. 

When he and Harry first started their relationship, Louis was pleasantly surprised by just how much he enjoyed giving head. The two of them tend to take on dramatically different techniques; while Harry is 100% enthusiasm, sloppy and eager to get Louis off as dirty and quick as possible, Louis prefers to take it in the other direction. Harry is just so easy to rile up -- so pretty when he’s overwhelmed and close to coming. 

To put it simply, Louis is a tease.

He suckles at the head of his cock as gently as he can, swirling his tongue softly around the tip while Harry whimpers above him. Louis moves his hands to Harry’s hips, holding him firmly in place while he pulls off and licks a slow path down to the base of his cock. He mouths at the base and shuffles one hand forward to thumb Harry’s leaking tip slowly, spreading the wetness around.

“Please,” Harry whimpers. 

Wrapping his hand around his cock, Louis licks his way back to the tip and takes him inside again, gingerly inching his way halfway down his dick until his lips meet the tight ring of his fist. He wiggles his tongue along the vein lining the underside of his length, flicking his tongue along the bottom of his head when he pulls back. The taste of his precome against his tongue makes Louis groan and suck him down harder, bobbing his head in a fast but deliberate pace.

Harry’s hands tighten in Louis’ hair as he pleads for more, his body shaking against him. Louis takes mercy on him and pulls back so he can find the bottle of lube. He keeps Harry kneeling in front of him, cock bobbing next to his face, while he pours a generous amount onto his right hand and slicks his fingers up thoroughly. He’s fingered Harry plenty of times by now and if there’s one thing he’s learned it’s that there’s never enough lube.

He shuffles back into place and licks wetly against Harry’s hipbones while he reaches behind his back and separates his cheeks with one hand. He slides his fingers down the crack of his arse until he reaches his entrance, swirling the pads of his fingers teasingly against it. Harry sucks in a sharp breath and pushes his arse into Louis’ grip, trying to get his fingers where he needs them.

Louis keeps teasing him, pushing the tip of his pointer finger in _just_ so, and then darting away again to massage against his rim.

“No teasing,” Harry grumps, pulling Louis’ hair in reprimand. Louis just cocks an eyebrow in response, squeezing his cheek in his other hand while he toys with his entrance. When he sees Harry frown and open his mouth to say something again, he surprises him by pressing his finger inside slowly, inching his way along his smooth walls until his knuckle meets his rim. He keeps his finger still, waiting for Harry to adjust. 

Harry is silent and unmoving above him, but Louis can hear his breaths quicken. His cock blurts out another burst of precome against his cheek; Louis wrinkles his nose but moves his head to lick along his length. Harry’s fingers dig into his shoulder almost painfully as Louis nibbles at the tight skin above the base of his dick. 

“You okay up there, baby?” Louis asks, flicking his eyes up to Harry’s face. Harry’s eyes are squeezed shut, his mouth hung wide open. He hisses out a breath and opens one eye to stare Louis down.

“Move, you arse.” Louis giggles against his skin and complies, pulling his finger almost all the way out and then pushing it back in with double the force. Harry gasps and grinds his bum back into Louis’ hand, asking for more. Louis stretches him as much as he can and then nudges the tip of his middle finger against his rim. He looks at Harry, silently asking for permission. Harry nods quickly and whines as he tucks the other finger inside gently with the other.

He fingers him languidly, stretching his tightness as much as he can while he teases the pads of his fingers against where he knows Harry’s prostate is. Harry must know it too because he whines whenever he gets near, pushing back into Louis’ fingers and whining whenever he dances away.

It’s just fun to rile him up like this, using his newfound knowledge of Harry’s body to drive him mad with pleasure until he’s cursing and hissing against him like an angry kitten. He knows Harry loves it too, although he’ll ardently deny it in the heat of the moment. 

By the time Louis gets a third finger inside of him, Harry’s almost completely gone, whimpering while his cock drips against Louis’ face. Louis doesn’t even have to move now, as Harry takes the lead and starts riding his fingers eagerly, slamming back and forth onto him. 

Louis thinks it’s time.

“You ready, babe?” he asks. Harry nods immediately, his still slightly damp hair falling into his eyes. Louis clamps down on his hip to keep him still while he pulls out and grabs the lube and the condom. He unrolls the condom as fast as he can and pours nearly the rest of the bottle onto his cock, slicking himself up while Harry bites his lip and watches hungrily.

Louis keeps his hand wrapped around his cock while Harry scrambles forward to hover above him, spreading his cheeks widely apart so that he can press himself against his entrance. Harry lowers himself with painstaking slowness, popping the head of Louis’ dick inside and then seating himself down inch by inch. He whimpers out a strangled breath of pain about halfway down, eyes screwed up in frustration as he tries to get past the discomfort. 

Louis rubs his hands all over his chest to distract him, whispering endearments into his skin as he pinches his nipples and squeezes at the dip of his waist. 

“You’re doing so good, baby,” he coos. “Take your time, sunshine.”

When Harry finally adjusts, he breaths in deeply and then takes him in all the way. His arse nestles heavily against the tops of Louis’ thighs as he falls forward against Louis and wraps his arms around his shoulders. Louis moves his hands down to squeeze at his tiny but surprisingly fleshy arse, massaging his tense muscles and running his fingers teasingly down his crack.

“I’m -- I’m good now,” Harry croaks.

“Yeah?” Louis answers. “You take the lead here, babe. Go however slow you need.”

Harry opens up his eyes, glassy with unshed tears, and gives Louis a watery smile. “Gonna rock your world, Tomlinson.” Louis winks at him and laughs, tapping his arse lightly with the palm of his hand.

Harry breathes in deeply and rises up slowly, keeping his arms wrapped around Louis’ shoulders. He moves up until just the tip of his cock is inside and then drops down quickly, shocking a gasp from both of them. 

Louis clenches his cheeks and bites his lip as he watches Harry move, watches him take control as he grinds against Louis’ body. 

He’s not especially graceful about it, Louis thinks, as he settles into a disjointed rhythm. But there’s something so amazingly _Harry_ about the way he moves, clumsy but determined to get it right. There’s an elegance in Harry’s lack of grace, oddly enough. He’s beautiful and sweaty, pale skin pink and shiny and delicate.

“Beautiful,” Louis mutters. Harry gives him a pleased look and picks up his pace, working his thigh muscles feverishly as he bounces on his cock. He gives a surprised cry a few thrusts later, scrambling against Louis’ chest and pausing momentarily; Louis realizes he must have hit his prostate when Harry determinedly starts trying to aim for the same spot, leaning into Louis’ touch to leverage himself as he slams down and then _grinds_. 

Louis grips Harry’s hips tightly in his hands, biting his nails into his skin so hard he thinks he’ll leave bruises on the doughy flesh of his hips. 

“Louis,” Harry gasps. He rocks into his lap so fast that the bed creaks beneath them, sheets becoming rumpled around their tangled limbs. 

Harry’s cock nudges against Louis’ belly, leaking wetly across his abs as Harry tries to get some friction. Louis moves to wrap his fist around him, but Harry shakes his head frantically in protest. “Want -- want to come from your cock,” he gasps.

Louis grunts and nods, moving his hand instead to rub around his rosy nipples, pinching each of them in turn until they’re swollen and dark.

“I’m--,” Harry cries. “Gonna -- _fuck_.” He shifts and throws his head back as he rocks forward one more time and screams, coming untouched in long spurts against his tummy.

Louis watches in rapt attention as he feels his orgasm stirring as well; he topples Harry over onto the mattress and thrusts deep once, twice, three times until he’s coming too, emptying himself inside the condom.

“Fuck,” he moans as they try to catch their breaths. “That was -- best thing. Ever.”

Harry giggles and stretches his sore limbs beneath him. “Let’s do that all the time, yeah?”

***

**2014**

The headboard knocks loudly against the hotel wall with every slam of Harry’s arse against Louis’ thighs. Louis gives idle thought to the massive apology they’re going to have to give Niall tomorrow morning, but that clears from his mind rather quickly when Harry leans forward and wraps his hands along the top of the wooden slats to gain leverage.

He’s really going for it tonight, Louis thinks, as he watches Harry bounce athletically in his lap. He grips each of Harry’s tattooed hips in his hands, rubbing his thumbs along the love ferns inked there as Harry’s breaths grow more and more labored.

Harry’s so good at this now -- he’s always been great, of course, but now his usual clumsiness he carries with him throughout the day is completely lost in the bed. He rocks down onto Louis’ cock in smooth, practiced movements, knowing exactly what angle he needs to hit to get what he wants. 

Louis runs his hands down his thick thighs and tickles the sensitive skin at the juncture of his hips while Harry gasps and wiggles into his touch.

He’s getting tired, Louis can tell. He’s going just as hard but his breaths are coming out quicker and thighs are a quivering mess underneath his hands.

“ _Please_ , Louis,” Harry whines. “Make me come, make me come, make me _come_.”

Louis takes that as his cue, gripping Harry’s hips and pounding upwards into him, bouncing him on his cock in rabbity movements that have Harry screaming and crying above him. 

It only takes a few more thrusts before Harry is clenching tightly around him and coming, shooting onto Louis’ stomach in hot, messy spurts. 

Louis grunts and keeps going, working in deep inside of him until it’s almost too much sensation for Harry to take. Harry squeezes around him one more time and that’s what does it; Louis squeezes Harry’s hips and spills inside of him with a strangled groan of his name. 

When Louis finally lets go, Harry pulls himself off gently with a wince and collapses at his side, head buried in Louis’ neck. Louis can see a shadow of his fingerprints etched into the still softly undefined skin of his hips; he grins and thinks back to the first time they did this, in a hotel much simpler than the one they’re in now.

(Harry riding him is still the best thing ever.)

**Author's Note:**

> welp
> 
> find me @cheerleaderharry on tumblr or @horseriderharry on twitter!!!!


End file.
